Game on
by Lilyandthegiantsquid
Summary: They fight, laugh together, unconsciously flirt, annoy, smile, make each other angry, sad, happy and do everything teenagers do. They took the fighting a little too far and someone has to give in; in the mean time for Lily and James it's game on. And the outcome might not be what they expected.
1. Part 1 The fight

First Lily/James fanfiction I write. Hopefully it will be worth your while. I'll make an effort on this one; Jily is my favorite ship after all. Expect loads of teenage tomfoolery and Marauder action, even a few smutty lines (for everyone's enjoyment).

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned a bit of HP, sadly I do not. God save J.K. Rowling, though.

**Game On**

Part 1 The fight.

(On James)

Sharing a set of dormitories with a 17-year-old-boy can only mean two things: permanent foul smell (sometimes butter beer, or even worse: sweat) and clothing items scattered just about everywhere. She didn't use to mind it so much when the term started, but it was November 3rd and his mess seemed to be endless. Lily was angry, or perhaps it was her period approaching. No she was definitely angry because of him.

Everything he represents upsets her.

The permanent lopsided grin in his "perfectly" tanned face, with his "perfectly" messy hair, and his "perfectly" framed eyes, that's always screaming -I DID SOMETHING WRONG- to her face.

The annoying way he tosses his Quidditch equipment everywhere, and throws himself in the marble floor to sleep off the practice every Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights. WITHOUT SHOWERING FIRST.

The way he is physically incapable of blowing off the candles after he leaves the bathroom, and while we're at it, pick up the towel he just used to dry himself. IT'S NOT SO BLOODY HARD, is it?

His books and quills all over the little common room, and the ink stains in the table that ALWAYS ruin her parchment and books. Doesn't he NEED them for classes?

Oh but the worst, the way his socks always find a way to crawl into HER drawers so he can BLAME HER for their disappearance. Honestly, can't house elves tell them apart? They are way too big to be hers.

Lily Evans was so close to murdering him in his sleep, he better lock his door every night. The urge could have been impossible to put aside when that afternoon he failed to put the books back in the shelf. Again. The little mess-loving prick.

(Underwear)

She stomped the door and threw a fulminating look at James. He was casually lounging in the couch, in the common room between their separate bedrooms. He looked at her startled, but James was perfectly aware of what caused her flushed face and ready-to-kill expression. He forgot; god why did he always forget? It had been a droplet too much. That was it. It was a good thing he didn't have children because they would have been left fatherless.

He had left a pair of USED underwear in the SINK of the bathroom. She was so sleepy from her afternoon nap that, it being the worst possible thing, she didn't notice that what she was touching was NOT the cold surface of the white sink, but purple still-warm boxer shorts.

"YOU DISGUSTING PIG JAMES POTTER!" she spat, eyes so narrow James could barely see the green in them, "I'VE HAD IT! I AM DONE LIVING WITH YOU! EITHER YOU START PICKING UP YOUR SHIT OR YOU FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO SLEEP!"

He wasn't used to the awful feeling that is being scared. He was brave Gryffindor after all, okay… the image of reckless if you will. But Merlin, Evans yelling like that would have scared Godric himself.

James stared at her in awe and fright for a while. She was standing there, glaring at him with all her might. When he opened his mouth to say something a thought came to her mind and she (very rudely) interrupted him, before he even said anything.

"No, you know what Potter? Just go back to Gryffindor tower, make a mess out of your existence with your mates and leave me in peace. I can't… I just can't" she said slowly and much more calmed, but still fuming.

"Lily you do realise you're over reacting, right?" he said, growing annoyed at her. They hadn't had a 'proper fight' in 6 months, and he could feel the blood starting to boil. Like in good old times.

"NO I AM NOT! TWO MONTHS! It's been two months and your socks are still in my drawers, and the candles are still lit, and the butter beer bottles are still next to the rubbish bin, not inside it. And I can smell them from miles away too. And now this? Honestly Potter? MY HAND was on YOUR bloody underpants. NO! Get out!"

"HEY! HEY, NO. Not this time missy. I'm not letting you get away with it just because you're ill tempered." James was standing now, angry that she was so mad about practically nothing. She threw him the nastiest look and took a step towards him. "Firstly, I don't put my socks in your drawers, in case you haven't noticed I NEED THEM. Secondly don't give me the alcohol smell crap; you are perfectly aware that you keep a bottle of firewhiskey under your bed. AND THE BOTTLES DON'T FIT IN THE BIN! Oh and forgive me if sometimes I forget to blow the candles, it happens, and I don't give you hell for leaving pieces of parchment and quills all over the place…"

"I do NOT" Lily spoke louder than him, drowning out his words. "That's you!"

"Oh but you do! Stop pointing fingers; you're just as bad as I am. This place is fine, you're just neurotic!" he finished, and almost expected her to give in. But Lily never failed to surprise. Safe to say his expectations were not met.

Without saying a word Lily walked into his bedroom. She didn't even bother in asking for permission before she emptied the contents of the Quidditch backpack into the floor. She started jamming whatever she found in the drawers and the closet into the bag, ignoring the shouts of protest coming from James. Good thing he was too much of a gentleman to rip HIS backpack off her and make her get out. It suited her purposes.

When nothing else could fit inside the sodding rucksack, she threw it over her shoulder and left the room. Obviously he went behind her, and followed her all the way up to the 7th floor and into the NEWT male student's dormitory. Only Peter Pettigrew was inside it, and was too surprised to say anything when they entered, red faced and stumping their feet.

(Reunited)

Lily threw the pack on top of the empty bed and turned to Peter. "He's all yours now, Pete. I suggest you watch out for purple undies."

She smiled sweetly and turned on her heels to leave.

The journey from the Head's to the Gryffindor dorms had cleared both their heads. And now they were quite aware that not only the situation, but especially Lily, was ridiculous. The damage had been done, and in the love-hate-I-don't-even-know-what relationship that James and Lily share, it meant the game was on. And this time it was James who suddenly had a thought.

"Have fun all alone in a secluded and scary part of the castle, Evans." James said; the perfectly lopsided grin back on his face.

She ignored the heavy twist her stomach made and replied. "Oh but I will, and the place will be clean now. I win."

"But you don't, not really…" he told her, and happily saw her hesitate for a moment.

"We'll see about that."

"Indeed we will, Evans."

A/N: I like reviews, I bet you do too. Make my day and leave a comment!


	2. Part 2 The plan

Hey! Here's part two of the story. Hope you all enjoy it! :-)

**Disclaimer:** Jo Rowling created this incredible fictional world, a shame I didn't.

**Part 2 The plan.**

(Padfoot and Moony)

"Could it not be Mr. Moony, my MOST favorite werewolf in the whole entire planet?" Sirius jumped the last couple of steps in the stairwell that led to the boys' dormitories and plummeted in the couch next to Remus. The latter was reading (or pretending to read) a charms book, with a group of girls giggling and looking at him every 2 seconds, in a small table not far from him.

"I'd take it as a compliment, if I wasn't the only werewolf you knew, Sirius." He replied faux calmly, with a grin making its way through his face. "What do you need?"

"Okay, so now I can't compliment my best wolf buddy? Do I have to need something? I was just remarking my undying love for you Remus!" Sirius said, unable to hide a grin himself.

"But you do need something, don't you?"

"Fuck mate, it's not what I need. It's what we need, and Pete does too. He just hasn't realized yet." Sirius replied, and sent a wink in the girls' direction causing MORE giggles.

"Why do I feel this is about Prongs being back in the dorm?" Moony finally closed his book and glanced at Sirius with a reproaching look.

"Moony, it's been an entire bloody week. We have to get him out. You're mates with Evans, have her take him back!" Remus sent him another look, so he pressed on. "There was a squashed up pumpkin pasty INSIDE one of my sodding Quidditch boots this morning, mate! He needs to leave."

.

(The Rebel)

There are many misconceptions about Sirius Black's character. And most of said misconceptions are product of rumors he himself spread around the Hogwarts population. No, the man is not a liar. It's a fact that Sirius is just a bluffer, a big bluffer too.

If you ask a random fourth year Hufflepuff girl what she knows/thinks about the Hogwarts self proclaimed resident hot stud, she will most likely say:

"Oh my Merlin, he's like SO fit, yeah? And he and his mates are like ALWAYS causing havoc, and they're all so POPULAR and COOL. He's like so messy and careless, and that makes him SUPER attractive, you know? And OH my, this one time he winked at me and oh Merlin I SWEAR, yeah?"

LIES! Well no, most of that is true. But the point is that Padfoot is NOT messy and careless.

If Lily Evans was being ridiculous when she kicked James out of the heads dorm, Sirius reaches a new level of neat-freak-ness. That's correct; it's not dear old MOST favorite werewolf in the whole entire universe, the one that cleans shit up.

It's good boy Padfoot. Nobody knows how, no one even understands why. It's just the way it is. He could run around as a dog once a month in the forbidden forest. He might enjoy pranking in class more than actually attending it. He has served more detentions than anyone else. He might wear his robes in a fashion that screams rebel, but they are not rebellious. They are squeaky clean.

So when James Potter (the messiest marauder) went back to the Gryffindor tower, after letting Sirius be happy (AND neat, AND clean) for two months, well… he was not pleased. AT ALL.

.

(On Ginger)

Lily took longer that particular Monday morning to get ready. Yes, she had a plan in mind. It was a good plan, too. She felt bad about using her looks to prove a point (and win an argument), but sometimes dirty moves MUST be done.

Her uniform skirt was shorter than usual, a couple more buttons of her blouse were undone, black eyeliner and red lipstick adorned her face, and last but not least her hair was straight, soft and silky. Kind of EXACTLY how he liked it.

She looked pretty damn hot. Yes, Amanda Wilde (the resident not-so-self-proclaimed slag of the Hogwarts castle) would be proud.

And so she said when Lily entered the Great Hall to have breakfast.

"Oh my Lily Anne Evans, you look smashing today. What's the occasion? Finally got tired of playing hard to get?" Amanda said and chuckled, patting the empty spot next to her so Lily would sit.

Yes, our neurotic and beloved Lily was friends with resident slag. And no, that does not mean Lily hung out with the mean-girls-clique of the wizarding world. They were all generally nice normal witches, except Amanda. 'Cause you know… she's a slag, but that's not the point right now.

"Ha-ha very funny Mandy, I don't play hard to get. I AM hard to get." Lily sat down and grabbed a piece of toast. Sophie and Marly, who were sitting across the table from them, laughed at this. "Besides it's all part of the plan."

"What plan? Excuse me; you made a plan without consulting Sergeant McKinnon first? I should silence you forever!" Marlene said, pointing her fork at Lily.

"Okay, quit the dramatics Sergeant, I only came up with it this morning." Lily said, covering her full mouth with her hand. "I am going to look hot until Potter realizes he's a right tosser and begs me for forgiveness."

"Right, because you looked REAL sexy doing that. Talking and eating simultaneously, I do it all the time and look at me? Boys here, boys there; I can barely handle them." Mandy mocked Lily. Though, she did have a point. "Besides, aren't you supposed to hate him?"

Lily kept quiet for a moment too long. Her friends noticed and started to giggle again.

"Shut up okay! It's nothing serious, and we should discuss the plan… I'll tell you what WE'RE going to do. Do not fear, my ladies, for you will like it." They all cooed and leaned forward to hear.

.

(Guy Plot)

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK SIRIUS!" James yelled as Sirius tried to tuck his shirt inside his trousers. "Stay away! What do you think you're doing? Have you gone gay over the weekend?"

James pushed Sirius away and hurried through the portrait hole to leave the common room. Maybe he was faking it, or maybe he really was mad about Sirius pampering and making him look PRETTY. In all honesty, it was a fair bit annoying. And James was never really known for his patience.

"Was that necessary Padfoot? You're taking this scheme way too seriously." Peter said, approaching the entrance himself.

"Why, yes peter. It was necessary. I'm Sirius, I take things seriously, and if we want Evans' panties to melt at the sheer sight of ugly-face-James we have to step our game up." He said, straightening his tie and nodding solemnly. "I explained it yesterday; it's all part of the plan."

"Oh god, James is right. You've gone gay." Peter sighted and walked past Sirius. "AND you joked with your own name. LAAAAME"

"Hey you take that back, blonde midget." Padfoot went down the corridor too, with that suave walk of his, "and I always joke with my name. Ladies love it. Though at this rate, I might not be getting ANY soon..."

He thought about it for a moment and continued, "Well no, I will. I'm always hot… not like that Potter boy-"

.

(Transfiguration)

"Miss Blackwood, could you take a seat? Next to Mr. Lupin would do, maybe he can teach you how to behave in class." McGonagall sent her an icy cold look and turned her back on the class once more, quickly scribbling instructions in the blackboard.

Remus could not hide a self-congratulatory smile.

Professor Minerva McGonagall is just a sweetheart. Occasionally. On Sundays. During the summer holidays. If the weather is nice.

But really, she's not a bad person. On the contrary, Minnie McGuinnie is an exemplary Gryffindor. She always helps out students in need, openly speaks against Voldemort, is good friends with all the staff (except Slughorn, because he's a greedy git).

Minerva is a talented animagus, she loves a good butterbeer and is SO competitive when it comes to Quidditch, the newborn Oliver Wood would quite frankly crap his pants when he came to Hogwarts.

Ah, and she also favors James Potter. Big time.

(Telling them off)

"Evans and Potter, stay behind please, I need a word." McGonagall said when the class was dismissed.

And so they did. Also when the classroom emptied and they HAD to look at each other (and James' eyes unceremoniously went to the Head Girl's newly unbuttoned chest) Lily smiled. It's important to mention that said smile, genuine as it was, frightened her to no end. Fortunately the head of house spoke before Lily could give it further thought.

"Could either of you explain to me why is Mr. Potter not sleeping in his designated dorm?" she began, blue eyes unfocused in anger.

Lily and James looked at each other again, only this time no one smiled.

"Oh well… we've not been able to… adapt-to erm… sharing a living area yet…" James started rather unconvincingly.

"Yes… so we had a row… and… I-I… professor we fought and I kicked him out. That's all there is to it. But really, he's messy so I have a poi-" Lily spluttered and then realized the stupidity of her action and covered her mouth mid-sentence.

It was mentioned before, but it will be said again. Professor McGonagall favors Mr. James Benjamin Potter.

Well, the conversation between the three didn't go so well, after that. Lily was upset. McGonagall was furious. James was mad at first, amused by the end. The Game was going terribly for the Girls Team.

"Miss Evans, you do not, and will never, possess the power to dismiss another student from his own bedroom. Do you understand? And Potter, go back to the Head's. It's an order, Potter, not a suggestion. I can't believe you yielded for such a thing." Minerva took a moment to compose herself. "Go now, before I regret it and put you in detention."

.

(James and Lily, Lily and James)

They walked through the corridor silently AND awkwardly, before Lily stopped the journey and spoke at last.

"Look Potter, you're OUT of your sodding mind if you think you can come back."

James looked at her, and even in the terribly lit hallway he could see the green glint of her glassy (embarrassed) eyes and the flush of her freckly cheeks. James would never admit it (not soon, anyways) but it did awful things to his insides.

"I wasn't planning on doing it. The way I see it, you'll be begging me to come back sooner than later." He smiled evilly, and ran a hand through his MESSY black hair.

Even though he was not particularly handsome, even though most girls didn't find him attractive the way they found Sirius, there was something about James. Yes, he thought he looked sexy. Yes, he kind of did.

"I highly doubt that. The way _I_ see it, you'll crawl on the floor whining for me to let you back in. Plus I know it was you, or one of your mates, who told McGonagall. Maybe Sirius, he's been such a cry baby lately. That is just sad." she said, maybe, possibly, DEFINITELY pushing her chest out more than usual. It worked.

"Hey, what are you on about? I didn't t-"

He never got the chance to defend his manly honor, Lily Anne walked away, (swaying her hips as she did so).

**A/N:** a big big thank you to everyone who reviewed, added the story to their favorites or story alert! I'm not sure when I will be updating next, holidays got on the way, but hopefully it will be soon. Expect lots of lovely Remus in the next chapter, and a bit of Slaggy Mandy.

I like reviews, I bet you do too! Win-win situation, yeah? Cheers!


	3. Part 3 The secret

**Title**: Game On

**Disclaimer: **Jo-Ro is a bomb, I'm merely a bullet.

**Recap:** Well Lily Evans is bonkers and she kicked James Potter out of the Head's Dorms because he's super messy and she's a neat freak. A little after, they start this ongoing battle and the one who loses has to ask the other to come back to the dorm. The teams are formed and its 7th year Gryffindor girls vs. boys. McGonagall sides with her favorite student, but Lily does not break under pressure (go girls!) and everything is fun and games between Lily and James, but problems are bound to separate them. Drama occurs, seriously they are 17 what did you expect! Here we go… Ps. I'm sorry it took me 5 months to update, I completely forgot I had this. Already working on the next few chapters!

_**Part3: It's a secret**_

(The mean one of the girls)

Amanda Wilde is a witch of many talents. One of which is to charm the opposite sex; most of the time the poor blokes can't even help it, and if they can they choose to avoid the choice. She is incredibly good looking, and that air of confidence and glee she has around her makes her irresistible. Lily Evans first noticed how stunning her friend was back in 4th year, when everybody was having a hard time with their teenage years she seemed to have blossomed over night.

All the boys wanted to date her, and all the girls wanted to be her (and one or two also wanted to date her to be honest). But like the good friends they are Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon and Sophie Lucas, didn't really mind her popularity. Mandy loved them especially for it, because what is a girl without a good group of friends? Not much, she thought.

It was three weeks into The Plan, as Lily and Marly called it, and Amanda had not slept for two nights in a row. A horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and a general uneasiness that was very uncharacteristic in her, kept her up. And this particular night she decided to go out for a walk.

.

(Werewolves can be quiet)

Apart from Mandy there were other two people who had not been able to sleep for two nights. They all had different reasons, but the same source of the problem. They could have solved the issue; really, if they had tried, it could have ended before it even started. But most of the time 17 year olds are not the smartest.

He knew a secret. Well, it wasn't really a secret, at least not yet. But the thing is that he saw something. He saw two people doing something that could cause a lot of trouble. And he didn't know what to do. He could tell Sirius – or even James- and they could fix it together, but Merlin knows why, he couldn't bring himself around to do it.

.

(A week earlier)

Lily Evans was pleased with herself. Very much so, too. She had avoided James at all costs since the McGonagall debacle the week prior. Liking someone can be uncomfortable and a bit problematic, but Lily told herself over and over, that she didn't like James. They had a very VERY competitive sort of relationship, and that could confuse people. But she had sorted out her mind. _Having a friend you compete with and unconsciously (unconsciously being the key word) flirt is completely normal between teenagers_, she reasoned. But the thing she failed to realize is that James and Lily are/were/will never be friends. At least not real friends.

James Potter was studying in the table directly next to hers in the library. She could see the back of his head and the mess his things made on the dark surface of the desk. They had met to arrange the patrol schedules for the prefects and when they were done, Lily unceremoniously asked him to make his way OUT of her way.

So of course, he moved two bloody paces away from where she was sitting and started humming loudly in his new place. Madam Pince was nowhere to be found, so no one asked him to stop. And it was driving Lily mad. But she didn't say anything, and tried her best to work on the potions assignment she was supposed to hand in the next morning.

"Oh shut up, will you?" she demanded hitting her own table with a book.

"I'm sorry Evans, are you talking to me?" James turned around to face her with an innocent expression plastered on his amused face.

"Well OBVIOUSLY you prat, be quiet okay. People actually come to this place to work, and you're not letting them, Potter!"

"So, if I distract them, they should come and say so." He smirked and turned to his books.

Lily waited for a moment and considered her options, either she could keep on trying (and failing) to do her homework, or she could ask him (very politely) to shut up.

"You're distracting ME as well. Just shut the bloody hell up, PLEASE."

Lily could _hear_ the smile when he spoke next. "Should have said so from the beginning Evans. Keep on practicing so when you ask me to come back to the Head's you have the line perfected."

She nearly choked on the surprise of his reply, the smug bastard. She tried her best not to smile and failed MISERABLY. And really, the pounding on her chest had nothing to do with… ahem… special feelings; it was ALL about her pride. Witches lie to themselves all the time.

.

(Quidditch)

The thing he hated the most about being a werewolf was that he could not be a Quidditch player. He loved the game as much as James did but, unlike him, Remus couldn't play. Most of the time he was too weak, and it's not like the games and the practices could only be held when he was healthy. So instead, he was the Gryffindor's team and Puddlemere United's biggest supporter.

Saturday mornings when there was going to be a game, were his favorite kind of morning. He could smell the excitement in the air, and his best friends were also on a brighter mood. So That Saturday morning, when the classic of the classics (Slytherin vs. Gryffindor) was going to be played, he entered the Great Hall in full scarlet and gold attire. Yeah, very COOL.

James, the team's captain, had already gone down to the pitch along with the team. So Remus sat with Peter and, for once, the 7th year Gryffindor girls. This rarely ever happened because when the other two marauders were around, Lily and her friends avoided them like the plague.

"HEY ISAACS! 3 galleons on Gryffindor!" Lupin yelled to the only tolerable Slytherin in their year.

"You're on Lupin. I won't even be sorry when I win; easy money!" he responded instantly, smiling proudly.

Remus chuckled to himself and made no response. For the last 6 years Slytherin and Gryffindor had been disputing the Quidditch title. And 4 times the Lions had won, bringing a new level of house rivalry to Hogwarts.

The game was as spectacular as an ant farm can get. But wait… there's too much excitement in watching ants walk around compared to that match. It had lasted a total of 7 HOURS, in which only the first two were actually played with a respectable amount of motivation. By the time Slytherin had scored the 100th goal there were little to no spectators left. And they had sore bottoms too.

Good thing is, Quidditch is just a half assed excuse for a party. When Gryffindor won, it was a celebration party; and when they lost, it was a lets-drink-away-the-pain party. So that night the roaring fire in the common room and the Marauder Butterbeer & Firewhiskey Smuggling Co. presented themselves in full force. They were celebrating.

.

(What's ABBA?)

James had been staring at Lily all night. She noticed and felt slightly uncomfortable; his gaze was practically burning holes in the back of her head. He was drunk, he didn't even care.

It was becoming problematic, her apparent obliviousness and his secret fancying. He didn't like to talk about it, hell he didn't even like to think about it. But that Lily Evans, the same absolute neurotic that had kicked him out of his own room, she had something. He'd told everyone he was over it, only his closest friends knew the truth. James had tried so hard to move on, follow Sirius' footsteps and become a ladies' man. But it didn't really work; he was not suave and charming the way his friend was. And he really didn't want to be a slag; he wanted something else, someone else in fact.

He made his way, his drunken clumsiness making it difficult, to the sofa where Lily and her friends were sitting. That numbness and warm feeling in his chest increasing as he stumbled and nearly fell, he was drunk. But then again, so was she.

"Lily Evans, THERE YOU ARE! Care for a dance?" he asked, trying to sound as sober and charming as he could. But really he sounded like a drunken pompous prat. Much like himself but fucking sloshed.

"James Potter… I, er… right now? [-] I'm not really an Abba person." She replied, her cheeks going red instantly, and definitely doubting her reply.

"Okay then…" he took this as a nice rejection and left. Thank Merlin for the firewhiskey, because if he hadn't drunk it, he would be positively devastated. True story.

She didn't say anything after he left. Not even to Mandy and Sophie who were standing next to her. Lily was upset, and she couldn't really say why. She felt some sort of uneasiness you can associate to being drunk, or falling down a flight of stairs; or feeling remorse after laughing at Brandon Welch's terrible new haircut; or breaking up with Jack Sykes in the 2rd grade because she couldn't control her magic any longer. But she was definitely not that drunk (somewhat doubtful), not 7 years old and wanting to be cool and have a boyfriend, but instead dumping him because she accidentally set things on fire. And really the stairs thing? COME ON! Gryffindor common room ring a bell?

So maybe it was time to get real drunk, and as REAL drunk as her fellow Head Student was too. She walked towards the BOOZE TABLE and poured herself a very strong drink, closed her eyes tight and shot gunned the whole thing. Now the uneasiness in her stomach had very little to do with James Potter.

.

(That's what friends are for)

A boy, a rather emotional boy, stumbled upon Mandy in the hallway that leads into the Gryffindor Common Room. She didn't really like emotional people, especially men… because ladies she could deal with (being one herself). But she stopped nonetheless to make sure everything was fine. It wasn't.

He wasn't crying but he was very close to tears. Mandy hugged him and hushed away his worries, saying everything would be fine, even though she had no idea what the boy was rambling on about. And then he let go of her and looked at her face through blurry eyes.

As it often happens when there's alcohol in the system, a boy and a girl, and tons of hormones involved, one thing led to the other and the room of requirement hosted a couple for the night. Not much worth retelling, drunk sex is not that fun (even for the people having it).

.

(Can you feel the lo- oh crap)

Remus noticed someone was missing. The good spirits of the party distracted him a couple of times before he noticed who it was, he had some sort of weird wolf-friend sense that told him when a fellow marauder was missing. He looked around and saw Lily Evans looking blue with a bottle in hand, chatting with Marlene McKinnon, who looked positively radiant. He liked that Marly, he really did; and as it so often happens, she didn't like him back.

He felt an ugly pull in his stomach thinking about her, so he put all his worries aside and took a swig at his firewhiskey tainted butterbeer. The (ULTRA ANNOYING) sorry- giggling girls that seemed to be following him around distracted Remus for a little while longer, but…

It was close to 3am, and being a REALLY responsible (ha!) prefect he decided to go find his friend before McGonagall or Filch did. So he took the passage out of the tower and walked along the corridor, holding onto the walls and the pillars to steady his feet. He saw Mandy hurrying towards the Fat Lady but he couldn't say a thing, so he just reclined in the wall and slowly fell down to the ground, making no noise.

Another figure was exiting the Common Room, at first he couldn't see who it was, but it was a boy, a tall one. And he walked confidently, like someone who's strolled down a hallway in a drunken status many times before. That was true, though. He had.

The boy nearly fell on top of Mandy and she held him in an embrace (a bit awkwardly) for a while, and then the boy crashed his face onto hers in a VERY unromantic kiss. Even Remus, intoxicated, was surprised when Mandy kissed him right back, and they began to clumsily make their way to a more secluded area. And then Remus saw who the guy was.

He considered stopping them, scaring them, doing ANYTHING really. But his friend was a grown up, so was she. Plus, it wasn't really the first time he'd found a girl and left a party early. So he let it go, and fell into a restless sleep there in the floor. When he woke up and went up to his room and his four poster bed he tried to go to sleep and couldn't, he realized after much thinking that it was because he'd done nothing to stop what he'd seen earlier.

So Remus spent two nights in a row trying to figure out what to do with the information he had. And two other people couldn't sleep either, but it was remorse what was keeping them awake.

(Lost and found)

The night of the Quidditch game Sirius Black woke up at a very ungodly hour with a stiff neck. He looked around trying to blink away the sleep but instead of clearing his mind, he grew more confused by the second. This was definitely NOT his room, and he didn't recognize his surroundings. That didn't make any sense, the marauders had been everywhere in the castle.

.

(That's what friends are for)

Amanda walked and walked through corridors and halls and empty rooms and tapestries all over the castle. Her feet were aimlessly carrying her around while her mind wandered places she would never reveal, consciously.

She'd done this before, and it's not like she belonged to anyone or someone belonged to her. She was a single girl, having fun. Only fun, for a night. He wasn't the first guy, so why did she feel so wrong?

It was like she'd broken an unspoken rule, the Marauders were untouchable for the girls, not one of them had been with one of the boys, and all four promised they never would. But she had broken said promise, and betrayed her friends. But that wasn't even so bad, even Lily with her kind words and easy smiles didn't own them, even if she thought she did. Much less Marly, because she knew how much Remus liked her and did nothing. And Sophie? She wasn't pretty enough even for Peter. So she had done nothing wrong. And she kept telling herself just that.

But vile thoughts about the girls she called best friends didn't come from the heart, but from guilt. She wanted to blame someone else for the betrayal she felt and didn't understand. She didn't understand where it came from and why it was there.

Mandy tried to reason why they had invented the rule in the first place... Because the girls wanted to be friends with the marauders, and well- being romantically involved only complicates things. Relationships in Hogwarts (and everywhere else) don't last too long, and if they were to be house mates and friends it couldn't happen. But, everyone said how they were the most popular boy and girl in their year and would be the perfect match; rich, purebloods, handsome, tall and lean, confident and charming.

No matter how good they could have been together, he was completely off limits. No Marauders for the girls and that was that.

But the thought of him running his hands through her body and his soft lips on her neck, even the light tickles of his dark lashes on her cheekbone while he kissed her mouth. His black hair getting tangled between her fingers. Mandy liked the thought of it. A lot.

So she kept walking, and trying to understand.

A while later she heard footsteps approaching her, and she turned to meet the eyes of the boy she'd spent a wonderful night with. His robes were wrinkly and he kept tugging on one of his sleeves, very unlike him. Mandy didn't know what to say, or if it was okay to smile. So she stood there and waited for him to say something.

"Look Mandy… I know- I unders... what I'm trying to say is that- well the other night, we haven't really talked about it, and I just well… I've been thinking about… you're great but I, it shouldn't [-] have happened… I think I-" Her chest hurt and her eyes glistened, didn't he see that? She had hoped; in vain… stupidly even… it shouldn't have happened.

And all of a sudden she realized why she'd been so upset and felt so wrong. It made sense now. He wasn't suave and cool and all that, not that much at least. He'd been hiding something.

"This is about Lily isn't it?" She asked at last, after the silence had turned more than uncomfortable.

"Yes, it is." James said, with honest eyes and a hurt expression.

Well, just like that- she knew. Lily had made up the rule so everyone stayed away from James Potter when she didn't dare make a move on her own. And maybe, Amanda Wilde wasn't so nice after all.

A/N: this is different from the previous two chapters, the others were all fun and silly people hehe haha, and this OH NO HERE COMES THE DRAMA! Do not feat though, it will not last long, the drama probably yes but it will be fun-ish! There are many unresolved problems, and a lot more stuff will happen. This is not meant to be angsty so that's why this and maybe only one other will have a dramatic tone to them, but that's it. SORRY FOR THE DELAAAAAY I WILL BE GOOD IF YOU REVIEW! (not making promises but please do leave a comment, I love those)

Ps. while writing this I noticed that the gang resembles my own group of friends a bit, bonus points if you guess who I am!


End file.
